byakugan vs sharigan
by heavens-punisher
Summary: when Neji and Sasuke go on a mission together to the land of stones Sasuke gets cocky and Neji suspects there mission aint as easy as tsunade thinks it would be.
1. the departure

Disclamier: I own nothing…absolutely nothing…this is my seconed fan fic and I actually want this to happen in a episode so…yeah I worked on it….enjoy

It was a normal day in the leaf village. Tsunade was in her office trying to make a decision.

"I cant decide" she said as she looked over four ninja info cards "I can only send two for this misson".

It was a toss up between the four. It could be Shino Aburame,Neji Hyuga,Choji Akimichi, Sasuke Uchia.Tsunade then picked up the mission brefing documents and read them over again. Her eyes widened and she looked at the ninja cards again and snapped her fingers as she picked two of them up.

"Shizune…get these two genin and have them prepped for the land of stones" she said as she tossed the ninja cards to Shizune. They were saskue uchia and Neji hyuga.

At the uchia complex sasuke was in his room as he packed his bags filled with some supplies such as towls,kunai,and some food he had no idea who was on his team but he expected it to be naruto or someone of the sort. What sasuke didn't know was the extent that he was getting into.

At thr Hyuga complex Neji was reciving a daily lecture from Hisashi. Neji pretty muched ignored him as he had heard it a thousand times over but neji also didn't know who was on his team.

Neji exited the complex and began to walk to tsunade's office once inside he seen sasuke and knew that this mission was to be a exciting one.

"I have called you both here because you are both the best in your field" she said as she cupped her hands and placed them in front of her face as she useally did when she was serious "Sasuke…you use ninjutsu to act with your sharigan in a effective manner…..Neji you use taijutsu and hyuga style gentle fist with your byakugan to cut off your oppanats chakra…for this you both have been assigned this misson" she then picked up the mission documents "you are to travel to the land of stones and compete in the ninja games…these games are essential to the village as they help determine the village strength"

Sasuke and Neji both nodded as they accepted the mission and exited her office and headed for the village gates…the stone vllage was a two days trip…that meant for two days Neji and Sasuke had to learn to work together…this was a problome since neji had a different view on things than sasuke…sasuke belived only those with power can reihn supreme while neji belived hard work is what counted. But no matter what anyone said they couldn't make the two see eye to eye.

Once out of the villagethey travled for at least half a day before Neji stopped and spoke "we should stop and rest here…we don't want to overwork ourselves" Sasuke disagreed "it's a to day walk…we should cover as much ground as we can" neji stared at sasuke "yes but covering ground does us no good if we are to tired to move" sasuke returned Neji's stare and sat "fine….but we move further before we rest for the night" neji nodded as he started a fire and sasuke prepared some food…it was a light meal of cup ramen and chips but it was food.

After eating Neji and sasuke walked until the moon rose and they darkness surrounded them…using the moons light Neji successfully put up the tent and Neji and Sasuke rested for the night…sasuke went right to sleep but Neji sat and thought. the way lady tsunade acted…there is more to this mission than meets the eye..if these are games to show village strength…then why send only two ninja and not three…why send taijutsu and ninjutsu users instead of genjutsu…there was questions Neji had…and they would all soon be answered in time


	2. small words exchanged

Neji awoke the next day to the sounds of birds chirping. He looked over to see sasuke already awake. He exited the tent and seen sasuke standing by the cliff with his arms folded over his chest. Neji went and standed next to him…from where they were you could see the whole forest…but not the village…..perhaps that's why it was called the village hidden in the leaves.

Sasuke looked to neji "you should go to bed earlier so you can rise earlier" neji closed his eyes "im fine" sasuke then left neji alone and went to dismantle the tent. Once that was completed and it was packed they continued there trip….it was a peaceful day…no rouge ninja in sight they made great time as they passed though other villages and made it though forests and mountains. Neji and sasuke were mainly silent to each other and when they did speak it was always in disagreement such as neji said water should be conserved since they didn't know when they could fill it up next while sasuke said being dishydrated wasn't worth the risk.

Once they reached the top of the highest mountain they could see the hidden stone village in the distance "there it is" sasuke said "there is where the games are" just hearing those words made Neji wonder "games….how come the games were never heard of until now" Neji wanted to ask sasuke but didn't feel like wanting to start a argument.

"well…lets keep going" sasuke said "we don't want to get to comfortable just yet" neji nodded "but the village is still at least a day away" sasuke nodded "what type of games do you think we are getting into" sasuke asked neji sighed "I don't think these games are what most think they are" sasuke nodded "I know…I agree…but we cant assume" neji remained silent as the night shined above them.

Once the tent was set back up and they had food in there guts they sat and thought silently to each other. "I think lady tsunade chose me and you for a bigger reason" neji asked sasuke looked to him "what do you mean" sasuke asked "well…she could have sent shino...he has tactical skill…and choji has the akimichi pills…..why me and you" sasuke seen neji's point of logic "im not sure….but im sure we will find out soon enough" neji nodded as he laid down and went to sleep. Sasuke stsyed awake for a bit and though "Neji makes a point…why us…what point was there…lady tsunade knew we don't get along…anyother time she would avoid combining us…so why now…..why now" sasuke laid down and went to sleep as the thoughts went through his mind


	3. The rules of the game

In the early morning Neji had awoken before Sasuke. He exited the tent and looked to see how far the stone village was. They could be there in a few hours if they didn't mess around. Neji then turned to see Sasuke exiting the tent. "if we leave now we can make it there before the rest of the ninja if they arnt already there. Sasuke rubbed his eyes and gave a single nod.

Within minutes the tent was disasemmbeled and packed and they were on there way. They passed though hard terrain and rough edges to the village but once there they showed the gate guards there passes and was able to enter with no problome. A crowd could be heard coming from a arena. Ninja were everywhere from all sorts of villages Rain,Grass,Mist,Star, they were all there and of different classes no higher than a chunnin. But something striked Neji odd….why only 2 from each village and why in the village hidden in the stones?

They made there way to the arena where they seen the kage of the stone village who greeted them warmly "greetings fellow ninja I hope your trip wasn't to hard" Neji shook his head "no trouble at all" the Kage smiled "good…then we can begin shortly please enter the arena now" Neji and Sasuke did as they were asked followed by fellow ninja.

Once in the arena the Kage spoke to the crowd "Greetings observers…to day you will witness a great event….a event that children can tell for years to come….here we have 2 ninja from every village including our own…and here they will compete…in a combat tournament" Sasukes eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He looked to Neji and spoke in a low tone "a combat tournament…I thought these were supposed to be ninja games?" Neji could only shrug "im not sure whats going on…but let us listen..perhaps we will find out."

The kage continued to speak "each village has sent two ninja who they feel will win on there villages behalf….the rules are simple…2 ninja enter…one ninja leaves….the winning ninja then advances to the next fight…the loser…well…dies" Neji then spoke to sasuke "this mission…I think I know why lady tsunade picked us" sasuke was all ears. Neji continued "its because if we survive we will learn to appreciate one another" sasuke then looked forward as he said nothing.

The Kage then laid the final rules down "All ninja are allowed to use and jutsu they know to win along with any weapon they have…now let the tournament begin with our first match….Sudo from the rain village will vs Rolk from the grass…all othe rninja please wait in the commesary untill your time is ready" the ninjas all complied excpet fot the two that was spoken of…they waited in the arena and soon there match could be heard. As Neji and Sasuke walked to the commesary Neji spoke "don't worry…I have a plan."


	4. Playing the Game

As the matches progressed the ninja in the comensarry grew little

As the matches progressed the ninja in the comensarry grew little. There was a few deaths as the matches went on it was those matches that made the crowd go wild. Finally it was Nejis turn. He made his way to the arena and looked upon his oppanant it was a grass ninja named Armand. Neji gave his oppanant a nod and Armand returned it. They stood on opposite sides of the arena and the proctor spoke. "Neji Hyuga of the leaf village will now fight Armand Koine of the grass village." He looked to both fighters and made the signal to begin.

"Byakugan" neji shouted as his eyes activated. Armand reached his left hand into his pocket and with his free hand motined for Neji to move. The Hyuga was not a fool…he never made the first move so Armand was forced to do so. Armand threw a handful of grass from his pocket into the air…as they fell he preformed the handsighn of the tiger and spoke "ninja art grass camouflage" as the grass landed on the ground the ground absorbed it. Neji could see the grass moving under the earth since the grass needed to absorb the chakra to sink underground. The grass moved under neji and shot straight up at him. Neji had seen this coming and had simply sprung out of the way but Armand had thrown more grass and preformed the hand sighns " ox,tiger,rabbit, and dragon and then pointed his finger at the falling grass as he did the grass stopped in the air and began to glow with chakra as it shot at neji like Senbons.

"Rotation" neji declared as he had spun and encircled himself in a sphere wich protected him from the attack…but as soon as the sphere dissipated Armand was there to counter with a punch. Armand was quick but foolish. Neji had grabbed his fist with one of his hands and attempted to strike with the other before Neji could…Neji simply grabbed that hand to. Armand then smiled as he did a back flip wich introduced his feet into neji's face. Neji was hopless to this since his hands had been occupied.

Armand was now free and had taken a few steps back. Neji had done the same and checked to see if he was bleeding….he wasn't. this fight was going to be a tough one.

Armand was a person who could attack from a distance while neji was a close range fighter. Neji didn't know any jutsu and his taijutsu was usless unless he could get to armand. Neji got into his gentle fist style "he needed to draw Armand to him again.

Armand grinned as he pulled a normal oversized leaf from his pocket and unfolded it.

He then bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the leaf and it began to morph. The stem took form of a handle and the leave grew taller into a katana. Neji knew now "all his jutsu need some kind of plant…he appears to keep them in his pocket" neji then pulled a kunai from his side pouche and threw it at Armand while throwing a shurikin with the other hand.

Armand took one swing with his katana and deflected the attacks but neji was close behined them…once they were deflected Neji leapt at Armand and struck him in the face sending Armand a few steps back. Neji needed to be quick With Armand so Neji lowered his left hand and raised his right and began the eight trigrams sixty-four plams assult"

Armand could do nothing but take the hit and with the final blow sent Armand flying backwards. Armand appeared to be defeated but stood at the last seconed he preformed the sigh of the rabbit and spoke "ninja art strength resinade" neji suddently felt his right arm grow heavey as a single grass leaf weighed it down.

Neji knew this battle couldn't go on Armand was losing chakra quickly so all he had to do was keep his stamina and he could win. Neji fought the pain and avoided blacking out and soon Armand had fallen defeated…they hauled Armand off and Neji was declared the victor. He went back to the commissary Sasuke's name was called. Neji passed Sasuke and spoke "good luck"


	5. the reversal

Sasuke had moved down the torch lit hall

Sasuke had moved down the torch lit hall. When he entered the arena the crowd cheered loudly. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets as he eyed his surroundings. His opponent then entered the arena Sasuke looked at the headband to identify it was from the cloud village. The proctor spoke Sasuke will vs. frince in a no taijutsu match. However weapons will be allowed. Sasuke looked to Frince ant gave his cocky grin "I see…so lady Tsunade paired me and Neji up because I am nijutsu while he is taijutsu….how clever" the gong than rang and the fight started with Frince immediately throwing 3 shurikin fom his ninja bag on his waist. Sasuke quickly drew a kunai and deflected them.

Frince then began to side step not wanting to get directly into Sasukes eyesight…though Sasuke had not activated the sharigan yet. Frince made a full circle around Sasuke when Sasuke spoke "you gonna attack me already or just play ring around the rosies?" Frince nodded as he stamped his foot and charged at Sasuke making the hand sighns of tiger boar and rabbit "earth style rock fist" Frince announced as his hand turned into a giant stone and slammed Sasuke into his gut. "Earth style ninjutsu" Sasuke thought that means he is going to be on the defensive for most of the fight…but that means his offensive wont be that bad either" Sasuke stood as Frince took a few steps back "what…you want more?" Sasuke raised his head to Frince to show he had activated his sharigan.

Frince gritted his teeth as he drew a kunai and threw it to the ground. It stuck to the dirt of the arena and Frince made a hand sighn of the tiger "earth style rocky death". Sasuke watched as the kunai was absorbed by the earth. Sasuke immediately leapt into the air. As he came down hundreds of knai shot from the earth. Sasuke deflected most of them but there was to many for him to deflrct all of them as he fell….the ones he did deflect however disinagrated into dirt as he hit them. Sasuke was beginning to see how Frince worked. As Sasuke landed on the ground he spoke as he preformed the hand sighns for his signuter move. "Now its my turn…to show you a jutsu you wont see again" Sasuke said as he activated a chidori and charged and Frince.

Frince gave a cocky grin ad he preformed a hand sigh "Ninja art…Tomb of chakra"

Suddenly Sasuke was trapped instantly by a thread of wire "what the...what is this?" Sasuke asked as Frince approached him. "well…remember when I circled you…if you had paid more attention you would have seen that I was placing a wire around you as I circled you…when I stamped my foot I broke the wire completing the circle…that's why I wouldn't come in for the direct kill…I knew you would get reckless and fall right into this jutsu" as Frince finished Sasuke was covered in earth and Frinc's hand began to glow blue with chakra. Frince then touched the earth tomb and it illuminated blue.

Inside the chakra tomb was attacking sasukes chakra….that was when the curse mark activated…outside Frince grinned as he raised his other hand to the crownd thinking he had one…but soon the tomb went from blue…to purple and black….Frince tried to remove his hand but couldn't….earth began to consume him as it freed Sasuke and Sasuke placed his hand on the tomb….saskue had mimicked the jutsu and reversed it back onto Frince….after Sasuke was sure that Frinces chakra was depleted he let him go.

Frince fell to the arena alive..but with no chakra..frince was unable to move.

Sasuke was declared the winner and went back to meet neji at he commesary "you reversed his jutsu…that was a well thought move" Sasuke now back in his normal state nodded "yeah…he almost had me" neji looked and his eyes widned as he seen the next fighter….it was garra. Sasuke watched as garras oppant appeared…a rain ninja. They watched as garra fought with all his strength but lost to the rain ninjas water jutsu…garra had control of sand..but when sand got wet it turned to mud…this caused garra to lose.

Sasuke looked to Neji and spoke "its about to get harder…isn't it" neji nodded as he looked away as garra submitted and limped away leaving the arena.


	6. the final round and misson's end

The rounds advanced as sasuke and Neji went back and forth and fought rhe enemys they were handed…the so called games were actually tests…

The rounds advanced as sasuke and Neji went back and forth and fought rhe enemys they were handed…the so called games were actually tests….tests of endurance and skill.

They tests went for 2 days. Then on the third day..came the final round. Neji knew this was what was in store and in the end he knew what had to be done…Neji stood on one side of the arena with sasuke on the other. Neji and Sasuke had been planning for two days on what they were going to do and when it was all worked out…it came down to who would do it first. Neji activated his byakugan while sasuke awaited the motion to start. The proctor looked at both ninja and spoke "begin" imediatlly both genin jumped backwards and tossed a kunai at one another sasuke grabbed nejis and spun and hurled it back at him. Neji spun and preformed the rotation. Sasuke activated his sharigan and came at Neji with full force. Left punch here right kick there but Neji was blocking all the hits. Finally neji had struck sasuke in the chest and pushed some of his chakra in him…but what the others didn't see was that Neji wasn't hitting his chakra points…he was missing them therefore not harming sasuke in the slightest…sasuke however was hopless…he couldn't mimic any of nejis moves after a while sasuke raised his hands and submitted the proctor walked up to neji and raised his hand and declared him the winner.

Then the kage of the stone village came out and spoke "congratulations leafe gennin…you have proven your strength to the village in the stones….now…finish your oppanant" neji widened his eyes "what" he asked the kage reptead himself "kill him" neji shook his head "no..he is my comrade" the kage shook his head "then you both forfit" neji gave a grin " I see now….i see why this test was put here" the kage raised a brow "you set these games up to draw the best from the other villages here so they could beat each other and when the games were over you were going to take the other villages one by one" the kage's eyes raised in shock as he grabbed Neji's shirt "how do you know that" Neji then struck the kage in the chest cutting him off from his chakra "because…a child could see your plan" Neji walked over to sasuke and offered him hand. "lets go…our mission is done" sasuke nodded as him and neji left the village….it took them 3 days to get back to konaha but once they were there they informed tsunade on what really happened she nodded "I know…that's whay I sent you and sasuke and not the chunnin like shikimaru" sasuke spoke "so…you knew" tsunade smiled "it made you two friends didn't it" sasuke looked to neji and neji looked to him. She was right it did….tsunade spoke "now…I have another mission for you" she handed them a yellow envelope" neji opened it and gasped sasuke looked and grinned "ha…perfect" inside..was a official I.O.U by tsunade.

((I know the ending was rushed but….i felt I just needed to get this done))


End file.
